


avenging shot

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: alex gets seriously hurt during one of their most important basketball matches of the season, and it's up to charles to save their season.





	avenging shot

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: Hi! I’m in love with your amazing writing! ❤️ While reading through your blog I got this idea: could write a prompt for a cutesy basketball game between Marles? Maybe even squeeze Alex and Emma in too?
> 
> to my #1 stan and the one that cheers me up when i’m down with memes, @eternaley

_it’s been said that we just don’t recognise the most significant moments of our lives, while they're happening._

the chants and screaming were blocked out from charles’ mind, the moment one of the rival team’s players tripped alexandre.

_we grow complacent with ideas, things, or people that we take for granted._

in this case, it was alex. he had taken his already sprained ankle and weak knee for granted, and now, because of the latest injury, it might cost him the rest of the basketball season. this was the match that determined if they would be able to move up to state championships.

_and it’s usually not until that thing is about to be taken away from you, is when you realise how much you needed it. how much you loved it._

alex’s cry of pain wasn’t just because of his physical injury. it was from the misery, _heartache_ of knowing he won’t be able to play for his final high school season. your last year was always the most important one. he loved basketball. and all his hopes and dreams of a sports scholarship seemed to have come crashing down at the final moment.

his scream was ear-piercing, but charles couldn’t process it well, so it sounded like a blocked out sound, a cry from a distance.

in reality, his best friend had shrieked in his ear.

“ALEX!” it was emma. she came running down from the bleachers, almost stumbling on every step, until she got to him. she didn’t care that she wasn’t allowed to be on court. all that mattered what her best friend. the boy she _loved_.

the sound of the referee blowing cut through the commotion. “FOUL!” he roared, and the rival team still had the guts to question his ruling, while alex was writhing in pain from the damage their teammate had caused.

that same teammate was immediately flashed a red card.

a penalty shot. that also meant that the raptors were given a penalty shot.

as soon as the medical team had placed alex on the stretcher, the boy reached out for charles’ hand. “do it.” he grunted in pain. “w-win the game. for the raptors. for _me_.” he winced, when a medical official was opening his first white bandage which was around his knee for rebandage.

“alex…” charles didn’t want to leave him. not like this. his best friend needed him, his moral support.

“please, bro.” alex begged. “look, it’s fine. emma’s not going anywhere.” he weakly chuckled, nudging in the angry girl’s direction. she was cussing at the benched player. “she’s coming with me.” he confirmed. he paused, before trying for a smirk. “should i ask her out at the hospital? i mean, i could use reception flowers...”

charles opened his mouth in protest of leaving his side, but he shut it as soon as he caught sight of manon, who had come down as well, mainly to restrain her best friend from committing a murder, but also to come see charles. she knew he needed the support.

her eyes met his, and the message was clear. alex needed to be avenged. _he_ needed this shot.

charles knew what he had to do.

“i won’t let you down!” he yelled, while the stretcher moved. “you never will!” alex yelled back, before he, the medical team and emma completely vanished from sight.

the chanting still hadn’t hit him yet. neither did the crowd.

only manon.

her face was full of determination, confidence. she had faith in him, and she would love him no matter what happened. if they lost, if they won.

that was more than enough for charles.

“CHARLES! CHARLES! CHARLES!”

his own name sounded fuzzy in his ear. he needed to block the sounds out, concentrate only on the shot. the shot that determined the entire basketball season for the raptors.

the commentary table was speaking, but charles only caught that this one free throw to win the game with no time on the clock.

“CHARLES! CHARLES! CHARLES!”

the cheerleaders were chanting, but manon was the only one who gave him the real support he needed.

it was now or never.

_have you ever heard the expression, ‘the best things in life are free’?_

charles looked at the hoop.

_well, that expression was true._

player #1 bounced the ball a few times, before getting it and his arms into position. he angled his shot.

_51 degrees_. his grandfather had told him. it was the key of angle for any free shot.

everyone was tensed up. they looked worried. even their coach was biting his board in anticipation.

the only relaxed one was manon. she even had a smirk on her face. if there was anyone in the world she knew from top to bottom and she needed to place a key event in their hands, it was charles.

he threw the ball. as the ball went soaring in the air, as did everyone else’s blood pressure.

but charles, _didn’t_ disappoint.

the ball went through the hoop perfectly.

the screams and shouts of joy hit him as soon as the ball hit the floor, falling from the hoop.

manon ran to him, and he scooped her up into the air, in a huge hug. it reminded him of the time when he had almost left her but she had faith in him. it was the exact same moment, under different circumstances.

when they broke apart, the raptors came rushing in, and hustled their captain up on a teammate’s shoulder.

“CHARLES, CHARLES, CHARLES!”

charles didn’t care that they won a trophy, they won a ticket to state championships.

all that mattered, was that he avenged his best friend.


End file.
